News
Current Updates from Iridium '' Return to Members Most Recent Update With this most recent release combat balances have been made. These are not set in stone but makes the burden of having to grind while testing easily bearable. With other releases before 1.9.9 that I failed to report earlier there have been many tweaks fixing things such as inventory bugs, level, item, and gp resets. Notiiceable fixes to combat such as a cleaner lock on system. Particle and sound effects when dealing damage. Things to be addressed soon are party and trade issues as well as getting town Npc's comfortably placed. Once the core game mechanics are functioning we as players should see the game expanding again. But that's all conjecture - 8/24/2014 June 2014 Occulus Rift support has been further improved and bug fixes from prior versions release have been addressed. There are still many more issues but that's what we're here for, Aqua Polis has further been revamped and buildings are being prepped to maintain interiors. Physics have been introduced as well as a new night and day cycle. So Big round of applause to the Iridium Team. -6/15/140 May 2014 After missing out on several news update. Let me fill you all in. Afterhiting ver 1.8.0 The game has redesigned Aqua Polis doing away with the placeholder Mac Anu design, this shift is to further detach itself from the dot hack brand. Though Mac Anu will be missed. In other news GOOD NEWS!!! for all you forum users who weren't able to donate for Alpha access. Friday and Saturday the game will be open to the public to join in and play. These temp accounts will be wiped when transitioning from Alpha to Beta, requiring you to reregister. No that doesn't mean Donators will have an overpowered level 50 they've stacked since the beginning. It simply means their login accounts will still be in the system, not their characters. Here'sto seeing everyone in game. -5/1/2014 Capture.PNG Capture1.PNG Capture3.PNG Capture4.PNG Capture9.PNG February 2014 The Closed Alpha has begun so that means those who hve donated or shown community commitment check your emails you should have a key waiting. - 2/5/2014 January 2014 The first image of a male character has been revealed along with several building concept designs and tweaks to the existing camera and code. Combat has also recieved many tweaks. In other combat news Advanced classes or being reconsidered as skill tree development vs. an actual change in class. The patcher has been fully configured so new updates will be delivered far easier now. With this we're a little closer to the closed Alpha testing. -1/2/2014 December 2013 '12/17/2013' Kale (ie. calmchaos) conducted a small and brief interview with Keramory over the future plans for the world as well as a progress report of whas been done. You can check out the full interview here on the main forum. - 12/17/2013 November 2013 '11/29/2013' Indiegogo Campaign is complete and through the efforts of you all, it has raised a whooping $6,850. We're glad that everyone got involved and here's to waiting on the next stage of Alpha. "You stay classy" - 11/29/2013 '11/26/2013' CELEBRATE EVERYONE! We hit the 6k goal. Thanks to everyone who donated and supported this project. - 11/26/2013 '11/23/2013' Nice going guys with 5 days left we've surpassed the 5k mark. A little under $1,000 left. Keramory will be sharing his own personal lost ground with the community. Another stretch and we can help create our own community lost ground. -11/23/2013 '11/14/2013' HUGE DONATION!! Big thanks to Sacriel with a massive $2,000 addition. The total amount sits at $4460, about 75% of the way there. -11/14/2013 '11/12/2013' New roleplaying thread added to the forums. Bs sure to head over and check it out. Hope to see you there. -11/12/2013 '11/11/2013' With Calmchaos added to the staff a few noticeable activities have been added to the Iridiumbased page. Be sure to check it out! -11/11/2013 '11/3/2013' As of today World Alpha build is back online with servers up for the community to explore! Remember this is the Alpha build and pre indiegogo updates so yes there are quite a few bugs most of all have been noted already. This also means that alot of ".hack" related material is still within the game. Therefore it is not a reflection of the final product. All that aside click here or check out the Announcement section and download. If you already have the 7/24/2013 update then just login and play Note: The items listed on the thread are slated for the '''next' update. - 11/3/2013 '11/1/2013' Today the Indiegogo campaign has reached its $2000 mark. The Community appreciates it! -11/1/2013 October 2013 '10/27/2013' With 33 days left in the Indiegogo campaign we are almost at the 2k mark. Thanks to all the suporters and donators out there. Lastest Guild 'Bushido' established by Deshar. If you're interested check them out. -10/27/2013 '10/24/2013' Congratulations to Silaan for winning the Panic's Mask Competition. Another Congratultions to Kodum for joining the team as Music producer. Best of luck! '10/22/13' Surpassed $1500 for the Indiegogo Campaign! We 1/4 of the way there guys, let's keep it up! BIG THANKS to Lunex ''10/11/13'' Iridium Based launches its Indiegogo campaign. Goal $6000. Let's do everything we can to make it a success!